The Night Before Christmas
by NotFlyingWithOtters
Summary: A CSI Christmas ball. Featuring.... GSR and CatherinexNick. enjoy. Review, whatever.


**Christmas Ball**

It was the night before Christmas Eve, which, of course, meant only one thing for the CSI's. The Christmas party! Nick knew exactly whom he wanted to get under the mistletoe with. Catherine Willows. A tall, willowy blonde with a slender waist. He smiled as she passed him in the corridor. He asked her quickly if she was going to the dance.

'Who wants to know?'

'Well… me obviously.' He giggled. Catherine glanced at him.

'For your information, I am going to the dance. Are you?' she quickly changed track of the conversation.

'Of course. I'll see you there.' Catherine smiled, and discreetly looked back. He was staring after her.

'Put your eyes back in Nicky!' She called over her shoulder at him. He shook his head and grinned.

'What makes you think I was staring?' he shouted back. Catherine smiled and turned the corner. She knew whom she wanted under the mistletoe with her, and he most certainly wanted her. It could work.

---

Greg sanders smiled as Sofia stopped him in the corridor.

'Greg? I wanted to ask you something.' Greg smirked

'And what might that be?' he asked her.

'Do you want a ride to the dance?' Greg nodded, and smiled.

'Yeah, thanks. My car's in the shop.' Sofia beamed.

'See you at eight.'

---

Grissom wasn't planning to go to the Christmas party. The memories of last time were still fresh in his mind…

He was drunk. So what? He wanted to dance with Catherine, and wanted to give Nick a hug. He decided on the former.

'Catherine?' He'd called, loudly. Catherine had shaken her head at him and looked at Brass.

'He's drunk.' She whispered. Brass nodded, then walked forward to intercept Grissom.

'Time to go home.' He'd muttered. Grissom, compliantly drunk, had walked out without a word. Only… he's come back in, moments later. In a strippers outfit. Everyone had looked, and he'd spent the night in the cells. First time ever, because he was drunk.

He cringed at the memories. So no, he was not going to the dance. It would be just him, at home, alone, watching a physics documentary of some sort. He smiled. No way he could get into trouble now. Sara was going… Sara… He sighed quietly at the thought of her. She was always in his head, always on his mind. He loved her, yes. She loved him. But they could never be together without being judged. He sighed as she walked past him, but she stopped.

'Grissom. You better be going to the dance tonight.' She whispered, and then walked off.

'I'll… see you at eight then?' He called hopelessly after her. She turned and nodded, before turning a corner.

The dance floor was partly filled, by couples. And Greg. Grissom smiled, Sara was standing under the golden light looking gorgeous, as always. Her chocolately brown hair was glimmering with different colours. She was wearing a floor length red cocktail dress that was tight fitting and low cut. She looked amazing. Grissom felt his heart race and his mouth go dry. She turned and saw him. He felt woefully underdressed in front of her. He was wearing a black suit and a white shirt. His black bow tie was tight around his neck and he loosened it slightly. She smiled as he joined the group. Catherine was shooting glances at Nick over her drink and there was mistletoe liberally plastered on the ceiling of the hall. Greg had returned from 'dancing' and was standing, back to Sofia. He turned and saw her, before straightening his jacket and talking to her. The lights dimmed, and a slow song came on. Sofia took Greg's hand and he led her to the floor. Grissom looked over at Catherine and Nick. They were dancing, and their heads were so close they could be… no, they were, kissing. He and Sara stood awkwardly together, each ones presence electrifying on the other.

'Care to dance?' Grissom asked Sara. Sara smiled and took his outstretched hand. They wove their way onto the floor, where another slow song was beginning. Sara laid her head on Grissom's shoulder and he placed a hand on her back. She reached a hand around his neck and he cradled her other to his chest. Slowly, sensuously, Grissom kissed her. Tenderly on the lips, gently opening her mouth and she kissed him back, just as gently. They didn't notice that everyone had stopped to look at them, or that the music had stopped. The only thing they saw as each other. Sara tilted her face to his once again, and her hand wove into his hair. He placed a hand on her cheek, tilting her face up to his again, whilst placing the other on the other cheek so that he was cradling her face in his hands. She tightened her arm around the back of his neck, and moved in closer to him, until they broke apart again. There was silence in the room. Everyone was staring at them. Grissom thought for a second, then realised he didn't care, and tipped his head to hers again. Her breath was sweet and her hair was silky smooth. She kissed him, before whispering in his ear,

'This is why you should come to parties more often.' He smiled and kissed her, passionately.

'I think I will if this is going to be regular.' She laughed quietly, a small sound in the back of her throat. He kissed her again, until the music started.


End file.
